


A Proposition

by deathwardplots



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A Mako fic for those who don't really like Mako, But also for those who do, But mostly Korrasami, Courtly Love, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Mako POV, Mako finally has grown up lmao, Male-Female Friendship, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Multi, Not really tbh, Older Krew, Oneshot, Polyamory, They're like in their 30s, Throuple, ish, makorrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwardplots/pseuds/deathwardplots
Summary: Mako gets a proposition from Korra and Asami.AKA, Mako's finally grown up and is confronted with a new responsibility.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	A Proposition

The Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries sat side by side, casually holding hands atop the table. Mako was across from them, swallowing, toying with the cup of tea in his hand. While over the years he had grown accustomed to their relationship, finding comfort and closeness in their own intimacy, there was something absolutely terrifying about the two together in their shared gaze –- the beauty, the love, the _raw power_.

In the end, that’s why he had loved –- loves –- both of them. He had been a young man then, when he’d gotten to know them in intimate ways, and did not and could not understand the gift he had been given –- or how to handle it. These days were no different, though Mako liked to think he understood now.

But it didn’t matter, they found each other, and despite it all, he truly could not imagine it any other way. They provided for one another what he could never in a million lifetimes. He was only glad he could still love and serve them as they saw fit. His amber eyes looked between their intent stares as they examined his face –- as if memorizing his features. He sipped his tea, jasmine wafting, feeling suddenly self-conscious, “So….”

Characteristically, Korra spoke first. “Mako, how are you?”

It seemed a bit too casual for how… forceful they were looking at him in that moment. “Oh. Uh… fine, I guess.” He was never one to really speak much on his feelings.

Korra nodded intently, as if he’d given any useful information. “And the love life?”

Mako frowned, “Alright, where is this going?”

Asami decided to pipe in, “We just care about you. We want to see how things are going, you know... personally and everything. It’s been a while since we’ve been able to catch up like this –- since we’re all always so busy…” She’d always had more tact. It made her a shrewd businesswoman.

He just shrugged in response, “You know, most of my life is work, I guess.”

“Soooo, no ladies or anything? Or dudes? Whatever.”

“No, Korra.”

“You’re a good-looking guy, Mako.”

Korra scoffed at Asami’s words, “ _Massive_ understatement, but yeah.”

“And sweet. Well… at least when it matters.”

“As much as I love your flattery,” (he didn’t) “Can I ask what’s going on?”

The two women took a collective breath –- in sync, preparing. Spirits, what could it be?

Asami reached out with her free hand, just as a gesture of peace, not necessarily with the intent to touch him –- but to let him know she’s open, she’s there. “We have a large favor we’d like to ask of you. It’s… a little bit out there, and you’re welcome to refuse--”

To the girls’ surprise, Mako laughed, “You both know I’d walk into Vaatu’s lair for you guys.” He paused, before adding. “Again.”

He had his own life policing Republic City, sure, but Mako’s true duty was to Korra, the Avatar of his generation, for whatever needs and whatever responsibilities she would require of him. And to that end, he was equally devoted to Asami –- her wife –- out of his own personal affections (as with the Avatar) as well to her identity as the Avatar’s equal. There was nothing too great for him to drop everything and come to their support.

In a strange but endearing show of vulnerability, the way Korra would sometimes get around Asami, she tugged the front bit of her short hair and looked away for a moment. “No… It’s… not exactly life or death--”

Asami interrupted, “ _Well_ ,”

“In the way you mean… I mean I guess it _is_ a matter of life--”

“What Korra is _trying_ to say is, we want to start a family. And we were hoping that… you might like to help.”

He was… confused. Weren’t they already a family? Did they want him to be a personal bodyguard or something? “I don’t think I understand. What does you guys starting a family have to do with--” Oh… OH. OH OKAY. He took in a sharp breath, “You want children.” No, he was absolutely not going to make assumptions. He wanted their confirmation, first.

Korra spoke up, “That’s right…”

Always assertive in the right moments, Asami clarified, “We want you to be the father. If you’d at least think about it…”

Mako just stared at the two of them –- beautiful, indomitable, the ones that got away, too good for him, lay down his life for them in this life and the next and the next.... He would do it all, without regret. What was the point in hesitating now? And for something that meant only life, and not death? Something so beautiful? It was hardly a favor. 'Privilege' was a better word. “Of course.”

Blue eyes blinked quickly, shocked, “For some reason I thought you’d take more time…”

Over the years, Mako had become a man. Sure, he’d always have some semblance of (what he hoped was charming) brooding awkwardness, but he had grown more decisive –- a necessity for his job, as well as the product of simply growing up. Sometimes he wished that he had met either of these women now, when he felt more self-assured, confident he knew how to treat them, how to comprehend their greatness, rather than when he was just a boy. But then again, perhaps he wouldn’t be the better person he is now without their intervention in his life earlier on. And who was he to desire their companionship?

No woman could ever measure up to them (not that he felt he deserved a woman like that anyways). Perhaps that’s why he found himself only in flings in the years after knowing them. Starting a family seemed a very distant prospect, one he wasn’t sure was in his cards. Bolin, his father’s family, the City –- that was enough for him. And yet here they were –- these two exquisite beings, no, _friends_ , offering him the very thing he didn’t feel he deserved. Again. When would their generosity end?

Mako shook his head, “I’m sure.” He was more than sure –- he wanted it. It would be beautiful, to create something more with the people he loved. Children. In duty to the Avatar and to himself.

Korra gave him those half-lidded eyes and shit-eating grin that used to drive him crazy –- a cheeky jab in its current platonic context, shoving her wife playfully “Decisive Mako is a little cute, don’t you think?”

Asami giggled, and in a soothing tone, “Relax, Korra.” She couldn’t help but join in on the teasing, looking at Mako and in her own gentle, sensual lilt offered, “In due time…”

The truth is, Mako is a little bit dense. Yes, Bolin is definitely further up on the himbo ladder, and though he’s older now (and a detective no less), sometimes it takes him a moment to piece things like this together. After all, he didn’t have much time to experience a personal life. “Wait--” He hadn’t fully put together the implications of these terms.

As if reading his mind, Asami waved him off. “Hey, don’t worry, we’re just teasing. It’s not like _that_. We can work with one of the Future Industries labs to get it all sorted out.”

But Korra leaned in towards Mako, elbows on the table, head tilted, the ends of hair grazing her jawline, “Unless you wanna do it the old-fashioned way. For old times’ sake.”

Clicking her tongue, Asami rolled her eyes, “Don’t bully him.”

The Avatar didn’t move, still staring at him with that smirk, “He can handle it. He’s a big boy now.”

Mako sharply exhaled a firebender’s breath, anger creeping up on him. Ah, she was as infuriating as ever. “Whatever.”

Finally sitting back in her seat, Korra looked towards Asami, “I mean… it wasn’t… a no?”

Her wife laughed.

“You can’t say I didn’t try.”

This was probably very out of line, but Mako had just agreed to father the children of the Avatar and the most influential businesswoman/engineer/fashion icon(?) in the world, he lost shame long ago. “It’s not a no. I mean, it’s a yes. If the offer is there.”

Asami squinted, “To…. Yes to what?”

He really… really did want to repeat it. “Oh, I mean. If you wanted to do it the old-fashioned way.”

Korra coughed VERY loudly, turning her body to the side, hitting her chest as if choking on spit. After clearing her throat, “Like… _serious_???”

Mako shrugged, “I’m not going to pretend it’s anything I haven’t already seen before, anyways. I know... maybe because we’re all friends and with our pasts it might seem awkward, but this way it’s easier and usually more successful than all that… lab stuff, right? I don’t see why not. If you both are okay with it.” He offered a gentle, friendly, sincere smile before adding, “It could be fun, don’t you think?”

The two women looked at each other for a long moment –- communicating, unspoken, in that dance of two souls irrevocably intertwined. Mako was very firmly separate from their bubble, but he was honored to witness it whenever they’d let him. He entertained being part of what they shared behind closed doors, a visitor in their eternal movement, osmosis –- even for just a few moments. That was enough for a lifetime. Mako knew that some things were not meant to be his forever.

He sipped his tea, waiting.

They gave each other a short, deep laugh, and though he couldn’t prove it, Mako was sure it was at his expense. He didn’t mind, though.

Together, they turned to him. “Let’s do it.”


End file.
